The Clone Drone
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= The Clone Drone, also commonly called The Human is the protagonist of Clone Drone in the Danger Zone. It is a type of robot with a human mind, harvested by the Harvesting Fleet to do battle in the arena so that they can use the data to improve future combat robots. They come in various colors and start with a sword, but can upgrade to get bows, hammers, jetpacks, armor and more. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Clone Drone VS Mega Man * Clone Drone vs Nina (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info Background *Name: Varies *Favorite Color: Varies. Notable favorites are Blue, OH GOD!!!, WHY?!?!, and 5000 lines of volatile code. *Robot with the mind of a human Weapons and upgrades *Sword **Can cut through metals comparable to or stronger than titanium (The commentators described Titanium as "Finally, a metal that's not trash") like a hot knife through butter. **Can deflect other energy weapons **Can reflect arrows perfectly at what the user is aiming at with maximum upgrades **Can be enhanced with fire to cause targets to burn if they are cut ***Can easily burn off an entire arm if only a finger is cut **A f***king laser sword! *Bow **Fires arrows with laser tips **Can be upgraded to increase the width of the arrows **Can also be enhanced with fire **Upgrades allow the user to gain enhanced scenes, slowing down time around them. ***This also slows the user's movement, but not aim **Oddly enough, seems to be made of wood **Arrows and aim time require energy, though energy capacity and recharge can be upgraded to somewhat negate this *Hammer **Can be upgraded to increase in size drastically **Can be enhanced with fire **Slower to swing than a sword **Cannot be blocked **Cannot block things *Kick **Exactly what it says on the tin **Can allow the Clone Drone to get up faster **Can kick target into others, possibly creating a domino effect *Flame Breath **Breathes fire at the cost of energy **Quickly incinerates almost anything unlucky enough to be caught in the radius *Armor **Appears to be some sort of orange energy **If somebody tries to damage it with a melee attack, the attacker will be knocked off balance for a few seconds ***If the attack is strong enough, the user of the armor will be knocked over **Doesn't protect chest or face *Jetpack **Uses energy **Can be upgraded to make you go faster *Clones **If the human dies, their mind is transferred to one of their clones **Only five can be made maximum Feats *Has defeated the Spider-Tron 5000 and Spider-Tron 6000, witch were the most recent combat robots made at the time **Can also survive their bombs unharmed if not hit by shrapnel *Can fight large numbers of combat robots even with only one leg and only one arm *One got through the Kick Only challenge, a challenge where one has to fight a large number of death robots with only kicking *Has fought robotic raptors that can breathe fire *Has fought the Fleet Overseer, who has armor, a fire sword, can create bombs and can fire lasers that can one shot almost any robot Weaknesses *If both legs are destroyed, the drone will automatically die **This also applies with both arms *The Bow and Hammer can only be used if two arms are in tact *The Bow, Aim Time, Fire Breath and Jetpack all use the same energy source *If hit in the head, even if barely nicked, they will die. *If their core is destroyed, they will die *Cannot feel the emotion quilsnib Category:Robots Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Archers Category:Time Users Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Underdogs Category:Clones Category:Machines Category:What-If? Combatants